Video image based control systems for controlling the operation of a device in response to the movement of a participant in the field of view of a video camera are known in the art. One prior art system designed by the Applicant which operates based on this principal is entitled "Mandala" (Trademark). This system includes a video camera which scans a field of view in which a participant stands. The output of the video camera is applied to a video digitizer which provides digital output to a computer. The computer analyses and processes the digital information received from the digitizer and depending on the movement or position of the participant within the field of view of the video camera, provides control signals to dependent control devices connected thereto. Thus, the operation of the dependant control device can be controlled by the movement or positioning of the participant within the field of view of the video camera.
Other attempts have been made to develop similar types of systems, one of which is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,843,568 to Krueger et al. This reference shows an apparatus which uses the image of a human to control real-time computer events. Data representing a participant are gathered via a camera and applied to a processor. The processor analyses the data to detect certain features of the image and the results of the analysis are expressed to the participant using devices controlled by a computer.
Although the above-mentioned systems allow a device to be controlled through movement or positioning of a participant within the field of view of a camera, the type of control offered by these prior art systems is limited and thus, these prior art devices have limited usefulness in environments which require more sophisticated control.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a novel video image based control system.